dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Maferath
} |name = Maferath |image = Spirit of Maferath.jpg |px = 270px |title = General |gender = Male |family = Heggar II (father) Thelois (mother) Andraste (wife) Ebris (daughter) Vivial (daughter) Isorath (son) Evrion (son) Verald (son) Alli Vemar (granddaughter) |race = Human |voice = Paul Eiding |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Maferath was an Avvarian leader of the Alamarri armies, and the mortal husband and betrayer of Andraste. Background Maferath was born as an AvvarCodex entry: Havard's Aegis when the Avvars were still part of the Alamarri tribes. His parents, Heggar II and Thelois, were both powerful Alamarri. Through marriage they established a powerful tribe controlling majority of today's eastern Ferelden. Before they died of a common sickness, they managed to train their son as a skilled tactician and general. His childhood friend, Havard became his second in command. When Maferath was of age, he married Andraste, the daughter of Elderath, the chieftain of an Alamarri-Ciriane tribe, whose lands spread across modern Free Marches and Nevarra, and northern modern Ferelden. When Elderath died, Maferath inherited his lands and through marriage with Andraste they established the biggest Alamarri tribe the world has seen, covering most of modern Ferelden, Nevarra, and Free Marches. Though he was her husband, Maferath was the one who in the end betrayed Andraste and sold her to the Magisters in exchange for keeping the lands that Andraste had conquered from the weakened Tevinter Imperium. According to the Chantry, Maferath betrayed his wife because he grew tired of being second to the Maker in Andraste's eyes. However, the general consensus among historians is that he betrayed Andraste in order to rule the lands she had conquered. After his betrayal, Maferath attempted to rule, but when Archon Hessarian converted to the Chant of Light and publicly revealed Maferath's betrayal, the barbarians that had followed Andraste quickly abandoned him and his tribe eventually crumbled. In the end, Maferath was killed by his own sons.Gaider, David (June 30, 2009). "One-line lore questions only please". BioWare Forums. Retrieved June 4, 2011. Because of the betrayal of Andraste, Maferath's name has become synonymous with treachery, and is sometimes referred to as "the Betrayer". Maferath had three sons by his concubine, Gilivhan: Isorath, Evrion, and Verald. It was common practice for Alamarri men to take women as concubines along with their wives, and as it was believed that Andraste was too weak to bear children, Maferath took Gilivhan as his concubine to provide him with heirs. After Gilivhan died, Andraste raised the three sons as her own. Later in life, Andraste proved to be fertile after all, as she bore Maferath two daughters: Ebris and Vivial. ]] Involvement He is one of the spirits that the Warden meets during A Test of Faith. His riddle is "A poison of the soul, passion's cruel counterpart; from love she grows, till love lies slain. Of what do I speak?" The correct answer is "Jealousy". However, "I don't know" is acceptable. Maferath is one of the few spirits that accept "I don't know". Result If the Warden answers correctly or has chosen "I don't know" then the spirit will disappear. If the Warden answers incorrectly then they will have to fight an Ash Wraith. Quotes * "Yes, jealousy drove me to betrayal. I was the greatest general of the Alamarri, but beside Her I was nothing. Hundreds fell before Her on bended knee. They loved Her, as did the Maker. I loved her too, but what man can compare with a god?" * "You are fortunate in your innocence, then. Go forward." Gallery Maferath statue.png|Statue of Maferath in the Wending Wood in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Maferath (Heroes of Dragon Age).png|Artwork of Maferath in Heroes of Dragon Age Maferath HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Maferath's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age Trivia * In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, several statues are scattered around the Wending Wood inscribed with verses of a lost Canticle of Maferath, stricken from the canon of the Chant of Light as a Dissonant Verse. The Canticle suggests that Maferath repented his crime and found redemption in the eyes of the Maker and Andraste as his betrayal was essential, fulfilling a destiny that people would scorn but a fate nonetheless critical. The authenticity of Maferath's Canticle is ambiguous. See also References Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Humans Category:Avvars Category:Alamarri nobility Category:Andraste Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters